Ai Shiteru
by Anrita
Summary: My First Furuba Fanfic. Rated T may change it to M later on in the story. KyoXTohru
1. Where to go

Chapter 1: One Night  
This is my first shot at a Furuba (Fruits Basket) fanfic. So go easy on my. Enjoy!

* * *

I walked down unknown streets late at night. Drenched with rain and tears, and reeking of alcohol. Though I don't drink, I was to upset to care. I'll never go back, and now I have no where to go. I kept walking through the empty streets, crying.

:Flashback:

glass breaks "I'm sorry!" I said crying. "Do think that apologizing will help!" Yuki screamed breaking another plate. "I'm...sorry." A said picking up the glass, "Tohru, are you ok?" he knelt down and touched my face, causing me to flinch. "I love you so much, Tohru." He got up and walked away and I said lightly. "No, you don't." I stood as he turned around a slapped me hard across the face. "Don't you talk back to me." I collapsed on the floor and said, "You're just like Akito." He slammed the door, while I cried.

:End Flashback:

I came across a dirt path into the woods, I started to follow it in to unauthorized territory. I didn't even noticed the no trespassing signs. It was to dark to see the path, but I didn't care. I was too caught up in my emotions to even realize where I was going. _Why did I still stay with him, after all the things he did to me? Why did I love him so much? He never even touched me_

:Flashback:

I came home and closed the door. I started to hear noises coming from my bedroom. I silently tiptoed over and opened the door. I was shocked at what was before my eyes. "Ma-Machi!" I yelled tears streaming down my eyes. "Tohru!" she said covering herself up. "Tohru! I can explain!" Before he could a had ran out and shut the door. The tears wouldn't stop falling.

:End Flashback:

I came across a house, it looked like no one was home. But she was too out of it to care. She walked in and looked around. I found a bed and laid down. I soon drifted in to sleep in a complete strangers house. What will await me the next morning? (Now what will happen when she wakes up? Find out next chapter!)

* * *

By the way if you're wondering Yuki and Tohru are NOT married. They're engaged! And for Yuki lovers, I'm SORRY! I made Yuki seem like a violent person but I had to in my story. Don't Flame! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon!Comment please! 


	2. Welcome to the Sohmas

Ai Shiteru

It was bright that day as a car drove up to the house. Two men got out, one with black hair and the other with orange. The orange haired boy walked into the house and said he was going to put his bags up stairs while the black haired man went to his office. The orange haired boy opened his door and set the bags down. Right when he was about to leave he heard moaning and someone shifting under the covers. He slowly walked towards it and pulled down the sheets a bit. It was a girl; she had long browns hair and the face of an angel. He suddenly shook that thought off and thought why she was here in the first place. "Hey..." he said tapping the girl a bit, but she'd just shifted. "Hey!" he said in a soft tone, pushing the girl. Finally he could see her brown eyes opening. She got up and rubbed her eyes she looked around for a bit at her surroundings. When she finally looked at him they just stared at each other for a long period of time. Then suddenly she screamed as loud as she could and backed away. He screamed and backed away as well. Suddenly the black haired man ran up the stairs, "Kyo, is there a girl in your room?" he said with a sly smile with slowly sliding into site "Kyo is a pervert". Kyo only replied by beating the crap out of him .

"So, what is your name?" said the black haired man with a bandaid and scars left by a certain orangy. "Oh! I-I'm Tohru, Tohru Honda." she replied flustered. "Tohru, what a beautiful name for such a flower as yourself." said the black haired man. Kyo gave him an evil glare before he said anything else. "Well, anyway..." he sweatdropped, "I'm Shigure, and this is my cousin Kyo as you know." He pointed at the boy sitting next to him staring away. Shigure's face got serious, "Now what brings you here?" Tohru fidgeted, "um!!...well I..." was all she could get out before getting a sad expression on her face. "Well, I was wondering maybe I could stay here for a while." Kyo and Shigure looked at each other before she continued speaking. "I-I don't have much money, but I'll pay as much as I can." she pleaded, "Please, let me stay until I get my life back together." They both looked at her with sympathy. Shigure stared at her and started to get up, "Well, I don't mind you staying here." Shigure said standing; "Unless Kyo objects to it?" he said giving a sly smirk to Kyo. Kyo stood up and started walking to his room, "I don't care, do what you want." Tohru smiled with delight. _I can stay here! _(Shigure: What will happen to our precious flower now? Me:smacks Shigure upside the head That's my line! Shigure whinces: Tora's mean! Me: ANYWAY! what till next chapter to see what happens!)


	3. Another day

Later that day, Kyo went into Shigure's office, "Shigure, are you sure this is ok?" Shigure turned to Kyo after 'supposedly' writing. "It's fine as long as she doesn't hug you." Kyo left the room and took a glance at Tohru who was cleaning the kitchen.

:Flashback:

"So, Tohru..." Tohru jumped, "Oh! Shigure, you scared me." Shigure continued, "Do you cook and clean?" He said in a rather serious tone. Tohru replied nervously, "Oh! Y-Yes, and very well to." Shigure patted her shoulder and said, "Glad you could stay here!" and returned to his office.

:End Flashback:

Kyo started to walk up the stairs when, "Kyo." Tohru started walking towards Kyo. "What." Kyo said in a rather calm tone. "I was wondering if you wanted me to clean your room next." Tohru asked. "Why, don't you think I can keep my own room clean!" He yelled, his words shot like needles. "I... just thought..." Tohru started to tear up. Kyo was taken aback; _I didn't mean to make her cry_. "You... you can clean my room if you want to." Kyo ran up the stairs. After he left, Tohru stood there reflecting on those few moments. _He must really hate me! _Tohru went back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Tohru set up the table and brought in the food. Kyo and Shigure sat at the table sat at the table, "I hope you like it." Tohru said, finally sitting down. "Anything you make Tohru will be an utter delight." Shigure remarked. "I don't know about that..." Tohru sweatdropped, "It's leek soup." Kyo heard and said, "Did you say leek soup?" Tohru cautiously nodded. "I hate leeks!" Kyo yelled standing up. "O-Oh, I'm sorry! I'll make something else." Tohru was about to stand up when, "No, it's fine." Kyo said calmly. "But what about..." but Tohru was cut off, "I'll eat it, its fine." Tohru sat down and served up everyone. Shigure finally changed the subject, " Oh! I almost forgot! Tohru, next week we're having realtives over for a celebration." Tohru said cheerfully, "Oh! whats it for?" Shigure replied, "For the marriage of Rin and Hatsaharu." Tohru put her hands together in delight. "Then I'll make a great dinner for them. How many are coming?" Shigure thought for a bit and said, "About 11, and family members." Tohru sweatdropped, "Then I'll have to make a big dinner. How about rice balls!" Shigure smiled and nodded, Tohru picked up the dishes and went to wash them. Kyo also got up and walked into the kitchen. Kyo started washing dishes, startling Tohru. "Kyo-" Tohru started but was cut off. "Listen, I was in a bad mood earlier...and well...I...I'm..." Kyo started getting frustrated. _Why can't a say anything when it comes to her?_ He looked over at Tohru and she just smiled, she turned to do the dishes "I'm sorry you were in a bad mood; and if there's anything you want to talk about, I'll always listen." Kyo continued to look at her, "Well! I might not listen very well...and if it's something boring I may nod off...But I'll try!" Kyo smiled and tapped her on the head. Tohru smiled and they continued to do the dishes.

Meanwhile, a certain someone listened in on the two. He chuckled and returned to his office. _I hope this will do Kyo some good. _He started typing on his laptop, continuing where he left off.

* * *

Ok, this got absolutely nowhere. For a heads up I'm going to skip to next week in chapter 4. And you're going to be shocked! Reviews appreciated! 


	4. the Celebration

Gomen! I've been busy so I couldn't write! The Holidays were getting to me. Now! This is the chapter of the celebration! Rin/Haru are a cute couple, no? Ok! Here we go!

* * *

Today started off early as they waited for the people to arrive. Tohru was doing some last minute cooking, setting stuff on the table and cleaning as the door bell rang. "I got it!" said Shigure cheerfully as he rushed to the door. The door opened to reveal 2 gorgeous men and a cheerful child. "ah! Glad you can make it!" Shigure said inviting them in. Tohru looked at them in awe. One man was wearing a black suit and had short black hair, his bangs covering one of his eyes. He looked mysterious and cold. Next you him have a man the same height but looked more friendly. His hair was long and silver, his eyes the color of jade. He wore clothes what looked similar to a kimono. (I don't know what it's called so bare with me.) Then there was a cheerful foreign looking boy that seemed to be the age of 16. He had light blonde hair and had big brown orbs. His clothes were feminine but cute. She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard Shigure speak to her. "Tohru?" he asked concerned. "uh.. Yes! Shigure?" she said trying to act coolly, which failed miserably. "Tohru, Let me introduce you." He said walking close to her. First he pointed to the black haired man, "This is Hatori Sohma." He said as the man bowed. "..and this is Ayame Sohma" pointing to the silver haired man who grabbed Tohru's hand and kissed it, causing her to blush. "and this here is Momiji." He said putting his hand on the boy's head, as the boy just waved. She waved back as she heard someone come down the stairs.

She looked over to see Kyo coming down the stairs. His hair looked brushed back and wore a suit. He was currently fussing with the collar of his shirt as it was suffocating him. Then looked around and realized people were staring at him. He blushed and looked down so no one would notice, as he made his way down the rest of the stairs. He walked over to them as Tohru looked at him with amazement. "Kyo-kun! You look wonderful." She smiled as he turned an unimaginably darker shade of red. "T-Thanks." He managed to stutter out. Just then the bell rang for a second time. This time, Tohru went to answer it. She opened it and was yet again in awe. There stood 4 people. One looked a little older than she was. She was very pretty and had brown eyes and brown hair that went down to shoulders. She had on here back a backpack the looked like a cat. The girl next to her that was holding her hand shyly, Looked about the age of 14. She had light orange hair that was a little above her shoulders and big brown eyes. She wore a cute yellow dress and a hat to match. On the other side of the older girl was a boy. He looked the same age as the younger girl, but looked like the rough type. He had a brownish-blonde hair and brown eyes. Then there was this one very pretty girl in the back . She had long light-brown hair that went to the middle of his back and had brown eyes as well. He looked very shy and timid. Tohru smiled and was about to say something when, "Kyo!!!" the older girl yelled running to Kyo and jumped on him in an almost spine breaking hug. "Oh! Kyo, how I've missed you!!" she said rubbing her face against his. "Get off me woman!!" Kyo yelled attempting to pry her off him. Shigure coughed, "Kagura." He said casually as she looked towards him. "Let me introduce you to someone." He said ushering Tohru towards him after everyone came in. "This is Tohru Honda." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "She's been living with us for quite sometime." As that was said, Kyo could feel death creeping up at him. "What!!" said Kagura outraged, suddenly the nice and girl, turned into an angry boar. "A GIRL HAS BEEN LIVING WITH KYO!!" Tohru stood wide-eyed at the scene. "that's just the way she expresses her love to him." SHigure whispered in her ear, turning her towards the other guests. "Lets see… This young lady here is Kisa Sohma." She said pointing at the shy girl. And then pointed towards the rough looking boy, "And this is her boyfriend, Hiro Sohma." The boy blushed a bit and looked a way. Tohru just giggled. And then pointing at the girl she had been wondering about earlier. "And this is Ritsu Sohma. Still wearing girls clothes I see." He said staring at him. "Ah! I'm sorry! Is it bad! I'm sorry I didn't wear something more manly. I'M SORRY!!!!!" He bowed numerous times. Shigure tried to calm her down but I didn't quite work, so he stabbed Ritsu's side with his finger as he fell to the floor. Tohru panicked and was about to do something until the door rang. "Ah! That should be the happy couple!" He said helping Ritsu to the couch.

Tohru opened the door to let them in. As they passed her she got a clear view of them. The girl had glossy long black hair that went past her butt. (Can't really explain it any other way. xD) She looked calm and collected, yet emotionless. She looked very mature. She had a slim body and wore a strapless black dress that went to the middle of her thigh. The man next to her, her husband, was also very calm. His hair was spiked and white on the top of his head and black on the bottom. She thought it was similar to a cow before giggling. He wore black pants with a long-sleeve white shirt with a gray striped vest on top. After they entered Shigure said, "That's everyone! Well, almost everyone." Tohru closed the door and walked over to everyone. "Tohru, this is Rin and Hatsaharu Sohma. Rin, Hatsaharu; Tohru Honda. " He said as Tohru came into eyes view of them. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Honda.Honda" said Rin in a calm voice bringing out her hand as Tohru shook it. Tohru then remembered she had something cooking and was about ready to come out. She then excused herself and went to the kitchen while everyone chatted. Just then the door bell rang, Tohru heard Shigure answer so she went on, putting the food on a platter. "Good to see you! It's been so long!" said Shigure welcoming in the guest in. "It's been to long Shigure." the man said, taking of his jacket. "Please come i-" before he could finish there was a large crash as he turned and saw Tohru. Tohru had dropped the platter and it smashed onto the ground. She looked mortified. She slowly spoke out, "Yuki…"

To be continued…

* * *

Well, That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I was quite proud of this one, it was way longer than the others. I tried to describe everyone best I could. I'll update soon, please R&R! 


End file.
